1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial Christmas tree with electric separable segments and more particularly pertains to illuminating an artificial christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial christmas trees of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial christmas trees of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating ornamental objects by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,586 an artificial Christmas tree with integral lighting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,366 discloses an outdoor lighted artificial Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,193 discloses a lighting system for artificial Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,571 discloses a Christmas tree lighting utilizing fiber optics.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,608 discloses a programmable Christmas tree.
In this respect, the artificial Christmas tree with electric separable segments according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating an artificial christmas tree.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved artificial Christmas tree with electric separable segments which can be used for illuminating an artificial christmas tree. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.